


Epilogue

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Forever and Eternity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fate-as-a-cop, M/M, Raphael-as-a-bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-The final part to the series of "Forever and Eternity".<br/>-I do not own Supernatural<br/>-Attempted Rape/Non-Con between Raphael and Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Think you’ll be all right?” Sam asked, after Dean had gotten his shower, and had on fresh clothes. Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Becky, Chuck, and Pamela were all there sitting around the large dinner table that they always ate at together on get-togethers. Dean was still somewhat shaky, but he was able to control it a lot better. 

“Yeah,” He muttered, parking beside Cas without conscious thought about what he was doing. Castiel looked as though he very much wanted to rip Raphael to pieces for what he had done, or rather, attempted to do. 

“So.” Bobby lit his cigarette and began to smoke. “Wanna explain who the hell that cop was, Cas? She seemed to know you.”   
Castiel sighed heavily. 

“She is called Fate.” He informed them, turning into his ‘geek mode’ as Dean had dubbed it once. “Fate is real, as is Death, and all the rest of the myths that are linked towards them. A few have been…heavily exaggerated, but they are real.” Castiel informed them. “This is one of the many realities in which your lives are playing out in. There are no monsters here. Nothing beyond sleeping ghosts, however. You are able to be ‘normal’ here, because there are no need for hunters.”

“Hunters?” Chuck asked, poking at his drink with a straw. “What’s that?”

“Hunters hunt monsters in order to save innocent humans, at high self-sacrifice for their own beings.” Castiel explained. “Sam and Dean were considered the best hunters, and destroyed many monsters even when they were children.”

“That explains Mr. Fancy Pants I keep dreaming about.” Dean muttered, and Castiel nodded. 

“You are envisioning Michael, because in the reality that I am speaking of, you are both vessels.” Castiel informed him. “You are Michael’s Vessel, and Sam is Lucifer’s Vessel.” 

“Wait…Lucifer as in…the Devil?” Becky spluttered. 

“Aw, hell, guys.” Ash said, staring at them. “That’s…sick.”

“Wait-how can they be vessels?” Becky squeaked, sounding nervous and excited all at once. 

“Their being vessels is…highly complicated.” Castiel said with a frown. “And I am unsure of how much I am…able to tell you. There is much I am reluctant in telling you, simply because you have had a normal life here. And Dean is already having nightmares.”

“I think I had a dream the other night, but I only just now remembered…I didn’t have a soul,” Sam said, shivering. 

“Ah. That is because you sacrificed yourself to put Lucifer back in his cage and were stuck with him. Crowley managed to bring back your body, but your soul was left behind with Lucifer and Michael.” Castiel said, looking as though he were frowning. “I am telling you too much already. This universe is normal. You do not need to know these things, for knowing brings danger. I will not have Dean in danger again.”

“You’re making me feel like a chick,” Dean muttered, getting everyone to smile slightly. For once the girl’s didn’t argue or fight over that comment. “Castiel, what’s with Raphael? What the hell did I do to piss that guy off?”

“Simply? You stopped the Apocalypse with your brother’s help, AND you managed to trick him.” Castiel stated. “I shall not reveal more.” He added grimly, and Dean shivered. 

“So, this is all well and good, but what the hell are we going to do if that Raphael guy shows back? And what about their other enemies?” Bobby asked, frowning. 

“Yeah, Sam and Dean are such bad-ass hunters, maybe they’re gonna get more monsters that’ll come after them here.” Pamela chimed in, sounding worried. 

“I have already seen to that,” Castiel reassured them. “Fate has a seal around the building so that no truly dark monsters can get in. However, it would also be best if you lined your windows and doors with salt.”

“Salt?” Ash asked with a snort. “Seriously?”

“Salt has properties that can hurt monsters,” Castiel began. “It…is hard to explain.” He added, and the others glanced at one another before shrugging.  
“Castiel, why was she speaking directly to you? Fate, I mean?” Chuck asked, staring at him. Castiel blinked. 

“Because in another universe I was an angel. I was able to retain my knowledge of that universe, but I was made completely human in this one.” He said with a shrug. “Here, I am normal, just as Dean and Sam are.”

They fell silent, and for a while none of them spoke, taking it all in. Finally, a short while later, Sam spoke sounding grim. 

“Raphael will try again, won’t he? He’s determined to have Dean,” 

“Raphael will not get him.” Castiel all but growled. “Dean, you are safe, you have my word.” 

Dean nodded, his face pale, but appeared to take it in stride. 

“At least I’ll be prepared, right? I can have a few weapons on me and all that,” He suggested tentatively. Castiel nodded. 

“I shall call Balthazar and Gabriel, and have them come to help fortify your homes,” He said sounding as though he were frowning.   
“They angels too?” Ellen asked, interested. Castiel nodded once. 

“And…they’re the good guys-right?” Ash asked, curious and slightly nervous. 

“Yes,” Castiel said, nodding again. “They both gave their lives in the other universe to save Sam and Dean and help my alternate self…” Castiel responded, and then paused as though frowning. “There is something wrong…”

The door crashed open, and a large group of strangers armed to the teeth came storming in. Everyone leapt up attempting to defend themselves. Bobby reached for his gun, but was shot in the shoulder and knocked to the floor with the force of it. Pamela had reached for her dagger on the table, but was knocked upside the head by one of the men that had made his way towards them faster than normal, and Ellen, Jo, and Becky were all wrapped around tight with a rope as the three had attempted to get together to fight, leaving   
Sam and Ash to take on the others, but both were flung across the room hitting the wall and knocking them out cold, leaving two left-Castiel and Dean, who had been shoved behind Castiel, and was staring in stunned disbelief at this turn of events. 

A very pretty girl that looked oddly familiar was standing at the center of the group. 

“Hello, Dean, Cas.” The girl purred, sounding like a whip as she spoke in the sharp silence that had fallen the place. Dean was looking towards his friends and family, trying to think of which one to help first, but Castiel was holding him firmly behind him. “Dean, there’s someone that wants you…”

“Meg,” Castiel said, sounding unsurprised to see her. “Doing work for Raphael now? I thought you had liked working with Crowley?”

“Crowley’s a moron,” She sneered. “And he won’t be getting me in this universe. Raphael has promised me money and power in this universe. More than I can ever dream of.” She turned towards her minions that were closest to her and weren’t holding down Dean’s family. “Take Castiel out and fight him until he either gives up or is killed, I don’t care which.” She purred, and without warning Castiel was gripped by two powerful looking men. Then he vanished, leaving Dean completely defenseless. 

“Aw…is poor Deanie scared?” She teased, as she siddled up close to him. “You won’t have to worry, hon. I can’t touch you but to bring you straight to Raphael. He’s waiting, see. 

And don’t worry none about Fate, hon, because she’s dead.” She whispered into his ear, tracing a hand down his chest, and she stepped away…and Dean realized that they weren’t in Bobby’s Roadhouse anymore. They were in a kind of run-down warehouse, chains hanging from the ceiling near him. He swallowed hard. Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

The demons that had been guarding them suddenly vanished, and those that were still conscious were able to make a move. Ash and Chuck were the only two that hadn’t been wrapped up with ropes, or seriously injured. Ash helped free the girls-Ellen, Jo, and Becky-while Chuck went immediately to tend to Bobby, who was groaning on the floor. Chuck placed a bunch of napkins tight against his wound, knowing that he needed a doctor. 

“Ash, how’s Sam?” Chuck had barely spoken when the front door burst open and unfamiliar faces came into the room. 

“We felt the warning signal and then it vanished…where is Castiel?” The tall, darker haired guy demanded. 

“Balthazar and Gabriel at your service,” Gabriel said as he bent down next to Sam, who was still out cold. “Since Balthazar is so rude to lack introducing himself.”

“Some woman named Meg took off with Dean, and let her henchmen take Castiel somewhere, we don’t know where,” Ellen said, bending down next to Bobby who had lost consciousness and was rapidly losing blood. 

Balthazar bent next to Bobby, placed a hand on the injury, and a bright golden light filled him. Bobby’s eyes snapped open, and he looked startled as though he was a deer caught in headlights. 

“You are healed,” Balthazar said distractedly. Bobby pushed himself to his feet-and then froze again. 

“Bobby…you can walk,” Ellen said in a shocked tone. 

Bobby stood shakily on his own two feet, and looked directly at Balthazar who appeared suddenly uncomfortable. 

“Thank you.” He said simply, and Balthazar shook his head. 

“We are wasting time. Brother, we must seek…brother? Aw, shit. You found your soulmate, just as Cas has found his.” Balthazar snarled, as Gabriel seemed entirely taken with healing Sam the way that Balthazar had just healed Bobby. Sam came slowly awake, and seemed to be startled as he stared into Gabriel’s eyes. 

“Good evening, sleepy-head.” Gabriel teased lightly. “Don’t want to sleep all the action away, now do we?”

“I see that I’m going to have to do everything myself, as usual.” Balthazar said with a huff, whirling away from the two. “All of you stay put. Gabriel, you guard these humans.”

“With my life, Balthazar.” Gabriel said, seriously, still staring at Sam who couldn’t tear his face away from him. 

Bobby rolled his eyes at them, while Ellen gripped his arm. Pamela, Ash, and Becky were quietly talking to one another, while Chuck was looking on at Balthazar with interest. Balthazar vanished with a slight stir, making all the bloodied napkins that were around Bobby’s feet fly up a bit into the air before settling back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chained with his arms above his head, and his legs stretched out in a position that Dean definitely didn’t like, he looked around as far as his head could turn, and flinched when he heard Raphael’s voice behind his right ear.

“Dean.” He purred, and Dean jumped so that the chains rattled. “Dean, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

“What about Fate?” Dean asked tentatively, and jumped as Raphael’s hand slid across his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Dean’s teeth gritted hard enough that a headache spiked. 

“She was killed, thanks due to my demons.” Fate really was dead? If that was true, he was so screwed. “You need not worry about her.” Raphael continued. “For you are now mine.”

“I’m Castiel’s, you bitch.” Dean didn’t know where that had come from, but he knew it to be true. Ever since he first saw Castiel, he’d felt…whole. Better. As though he knew his purpose in life. His destiny. 

Raphael’s hand tightened on his chest, making Dean suck in a breath. 

“You will speak to me politely,” Raphael stated. “Or I shall reenact some of the items that you saw in your nightmares, as it were.” 

Dean’s heart thudded at the mere thought of that, and he couldn’t help but shiver slightly.   
Raphael’s hand slid to his belt buckle, and Dean found himself cringing slightly as it did. He didn’t think that he’d get out of this, not a third time, and he knew that he’d likely feel some pain, and he-

“Raphael,” A rather cold voice spoke, and Dean immediately knew that it wasn’t Castiel. Still, he tried to twist his head around to see who it was. Dean jumped as his belt came undone, while Raphael ignored it. 

“Yes, brother?” Raphael asked, breathing the words into Dean’s right ear. 

“Release him.”

“Why? I have made my vows that I shall make Dean pay for all that has happened. Whether in our reality or another, he shall know torment.”

“And you have thus tormented him enough,” The same voice said flatly. Raphael had made it so that Dean’s jeans were now hanging at his feet, and he was simply glad that he’d worn boxers today, instead of gone without. His shirt also provided some modesty, though not near enough. He shivered as Raphael undid a few of his buttons, making it even looser than before.

“Should you not release him, Fate’s sisters will take revenge, and they are already thinking of doing so anyway.” 

“What, those little devils?” Raphael purred. “They can’t get through the blocks that I have around the building.” He added, pressing his lips against Dean’s neck, making Dean pull away, flinching. 

“Raphael, I am serious. There will be Fate’s sisters, Castiel, and a handful of other angels that will come to save Dean before you go to far.” The unfamiliar voice insisted, sounding serious. Dean hoped Raphael will listen to him. 

“Then I best hurry and enjoy him then,” Raphael said with a chuckle. “Even if it’s just once…”

“You shall not touch him further,” Cas! Dean didn’t realize that he’d spoken aloud, until Castiel’s eyes flashed, and he responded kindly, “Yes, Dean. I am here.”

“And a lot of good it will do you, Castiel,” Raphael said, mocking the man, and Dean sucked in a breath as a sharp silver knife was suddenly pointed at his heart without Raphael even holding it. How in the hell did these guys know to do this crap?

And then one of the most beautiful women’s voice in the world spoke, sounding sweet and full of honey. Had Dean not already figured out that he was gay, he’d definitely hit that!

“Raphael, sweetie, I have already promised that we will avenge our sister. Yet you are giving us a reason to avenge Dean as well, for he IS the Righteous Man.”   
Raphael paused at that, his hand lingering towards Dean’s boxers, and Dean shivered in the cool breeze. 

“He cannot be,” Raphael said finally. “I would have heard something about it. Zachariah has insisted that this mere mortal is simple just a mortal.”

“Zachariah is a follower of Lucifer,” Castiel said, sounding grim. “We have recently uncovered that he had Dean tortured in Heaven in his other life.”

Raphael seemed to still. 

“But…this cannot be.” Raphael said, sounding confused. “Zachariah has stated that this man was the Master Torturer of Hell.”

Dean felt a wave of shock at that, and shuddered at the mere thought of being such a thing.

“Raphael, I shall explain things to you. But first you must let Dean go,” Castiel insisted, and Dean felt Raphael hesitate. A split second later, and he was dropped heavily onto the floor of the Roadhouse, though it took him a minute to recognize where he was at, and it helped when he heard his brother yell out in panic and surprise,

“DEAN!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude, are you all right?” Sam was quickly at his side, helping his brother to a chair. Dean noticed absently that his pants were still around his ankles, and that his shirt was un-buttoned for the most part. “He didn’t…”

“No. Castiel and some others stopped him by changing his mind.” Dean said, unaware of how distant he sounded. Sam looked pale and shaken. “Hey, where is everyone?”

“They went to track you down,” Sam answered heavily. “Well, Jo and I remained behind…Jo!” Sam called, and Jo came storming into the room, looking as if she’d been preoccupied before getting here. 

“Oh, God, Dean-are you all right?” She ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. “That bastard better not have-”

“No, I’m fine,” Dean hastily reassured her, shaking his head and hugging her back. “Castiel and a few others rescued me. Apparently, Fate had sisters that wanted to kick Raphael’s ass for killing Fate.”

“He seriously killed Fate to get to you?” Sam asked, sounding stunned. 

“How do you kill Fate?” Jo added, sounding confused. 

“I don’t know, and I’m not sure. He did say that he wanted me to pay for being Master Torturer in Hell in another life,” Dean said with a shudder, and both looked horrified.   
“Was that…some of the nightmare that you had?” Jo asked softly, taking his hand into her own. He hesitated, and nodded. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck, and he buried his head, suppressing his emotions for now. 

“We’re back! Castiel said-Dean, what did he do?” Ellen asked, her voice changing abruptly as she saw him. 

“Nothing, really.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Castiel and the others rescued me in time.”

Sam hastily-and quietly-pulled the others aside to tell them what had happened, and Jo sat with Dean. After a few quiet minutes, Jo suggested Dean put his clothes on, and Dean hastily did, realizing that he was still mostly undressed. 

Just as he finished doing so, Castiel appeared without a whisper into the room, stunning them, and making everyone bringing up their guns and knives, but they dropped as soon as they saw it was just Castiel. 

“Dean. I am sorry for not being there sooner. Meg’s accomplices were strong,” Castiel said, sounding regretful. “However, Raphael is now paying for all that he has done, as Fate’s Sisters are taking good care of him. You need not fear of him any longer.”

“What about Zachariah?” Dean asked before stopping to think. Castiel’s eyes narrowed. 

“I will take care of him myself,” Castiel vowed. “He has used one of my brothers to hurt you, and I will not stand by and let him continue to do so.”  
They were surprised at his vehemence. 

“I’m afraid that you won’t be able to stop me,” A sing-song sounding voice came from behind Dean, and Dean whirled to see a strange chubby man standing there. Castiel looked furious. “I’m taking it out of Dean’s hide-any version of Dean!-for saying ‘no’ to me. He made me become seen as one of the weakest in Heaven! And he will pay for it. Therefore,   
I’ll take great delight in telling all of you to say your goodbyes…I’ve got great plans for you, Deano!” What could only be the previously mentioned Zachariah purred as he wrapped a hand around Dean’s waist, and then a sword was suddenly at his neck when Castiel stepped forward. “Ah-ah…take a step backwards, Castiel, else I’ll chop off an arm. Maybe a leg,” He sniffed. “Smells just like chicken after all.” He uttered, as Dean gritted his teeth, trying to keep from flinching at the cold touch against his skin.   
“Zachariah…you will leave him alone-”

“What was it Deano said when I told him to say yes to being Michael’s Vessel, dear brother? Oh, yes…nah. Nah, I don’t think so.” Zachariah said coldly. “He is MINE. Of course, I’ve promised to share him some with Azazel and Alastair. But beyond that little kindness, he is MINE.” 

Castiel stared at him steadily. 

“In which case, I will smite you myself should you touch him.” Castiel said flatly. Zachariah snickered. 

“Good luck with that. Good-bye, Castiel, friends of Dean!” 

And with that, the two vanished from the Roadhouse. 

Or rather, Zachariah tried to vanish them. 

Castiel immediately acted, grabbing hold of Zachariah’s hand containing the sword at Dean’s neck, and snapping it off completely. The hand fell to the floor, along with the sword, and Zachariah howled, sounding furious and pained. He still clutched at Dean, however, and Dean struggled though it was no use. 

Sam leaped forward, grabbed the sword just as Castiel was yanking his own sword out from behind and the two of them plunged their swords into Zachariah’s head, as Dean managed to duck low enough to not be hurt from either sword. Zachariah’s howl halted almost immediately, and then he slowly toppled sideways-dead.

Dean fell forwards against Cas after Cas yanked the other hand off of Dean, which had been clutching him tightly enough that Dean couldn’t escape it. Dean didn’t move from Castiel’s side, feeling relieved that he was finally dead.

“You killed Zachariah,” A woman’s unfamiliar voice stated, and Dean and the others turned to see one of three woman, Fate in the center, standing in the room. “Azazel and Alaistar have already been taken care of. There are none others that can further harm you now.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said smoothly, putting the now-cleaned sword of his into its sheath behind his back. Dean blinked upon realizing that he could see beautiful white wings attached to him, that seemed to be impossibly long. How could he not have seen them before? “All of you.”

“I thought that Raphael had killed you?” Dean stammered, talking to Fate as he turned away from Castiel’s beautiful wings. 

“He thought he had,” Fate said with a smirk. “I merely tricked him to think otherwise. He is now sitting in a cell, reflecting on all that he has done wrong. He shall not touch you again, this I promise you.”

Dean nodded, and looked at Sam and the others. Sam, who was still holding the bloodied angel sword, and the others who were staring at the three women with fascination. 

“Now, we must be off. We are very busy, and since you have a couple of angels to protect you now, I am sure that you will be fine.” Fate stated, and turned towards Bobby, who was still in a wheelchair. She pressed a hand against his forehead. “You can now walk.” She informed him with a smile. Bobby stared at her, and slowly stood up out of his wheelchair, looking absolutely amazed. 

“Thanks,” He breathed. 

“Of course,” Fate stated, shrugging. She turned towards Sam and Gabriel. “You both are together now. Be happy. And you as well,” She added to Cas and Dean. The two could only nod and watch as the three sisters stepped out of existence. 

Dean turned towards Castiel.

“Think maybe we’ll see them again?” 

“I rather doubt it,” Castiel said thoughtfully, as he took the sword from Sam and it was suddenly clean. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the body of what was once Zachariah was now vanished along with all the blood. “But with fate, one never knows.” He finished. 

Dean nodded, feeling that he understood what Castiel said. Seeing his brother already moving to kiss Gabriel, he looked into Castiel’s eyes before pressing his lips against Cas’s, thinking that he could get used to this. Since angels didn’t die-as far as he knew-he could get used to being with him…

For the rest of eternity.


End file.
